prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucy Hale
Karen Lucille Hale, better known as Lucy Hale, is an American actress and singer. She is best known for her role as Aria Montgomery on the ABC Family series Pretty Little Liars. She is also known for her role as Rose Baker on the CW series Privileged and Sherrie Marconi on the horror film Scream 4. Acting career She appeared on the reality show American Juniors in 2003. She was part of the vocal quintet formed with the top five finishers. Hale had guest roles on shows such as Drake & Josh, Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, The O.C., Ruby & The Rockits, and How I Met Your Mother as Robin Scherbatsky's younger sister Katie. In Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants 2 she portrayed Effie, Lena's little sister. Lucy appeared in two episodes of the Disney show Wizards of Waverly Place as Miranda Hampson, Justin Russo's gothic girlfriend. Lucy also appeared in NBC's short-lived re-imagining of the Bionic Woman as Becca Sommers, younger sister to title character Jaime Sommers (played by Michelle Ryan). She starred in The CW's TV show Privileged and portrayed one of the Baker twins, co-starring with Ashley Newbrough and Joanna Garcia. She starred in the TV movie Sorority Wars that premiered on Lifetime on October 17, 2009. She guest starred on a January 11, 2010 CSI: Miami episode, "Show Stopper," as a singer who died after bursting into flames. She also starred in the movie Scream 4 as Sherrie Marconi. Filmography Appearance Awards Trivia *Lucy dated David Henrie, her Wizards of Waverly Place co-star from 2006-2008. *She is afraid of, spiders, snakes and flying. *Lucy Hale is a huge Twilight fan. She auditioned for Twilight twice, but she wasn't selected. *Her Ex-Boyfriend is Alex Marshall from the band "The Cab." *Her lucky number is 2003. It's her number in the American Juniors competition. It was also the year when she won. This was also the year that she began acting. *Lucy loves to go shopping, dancing, and hanging out with friends. *She loves Glee. *Lucy's mom's name is Julie Hale. The youngest of three, she has a sister, Maggie and a step-brother, Wes. *Lucys says that if she could be in a band for one day she would pick Destiny's Child. *Lucy Hale was mistaken for Selena Gomez by Justin Bieber fans. They wanted to steal her phone to call Justin. *Her Ex-Boyfriend is Chris Zylka, a cast member of CW's canceled show "The Secret Circle." *When Lucy was 15 years old she went on a date with Big Time Rush's Kendall Schmidt. *Hosted the prank show Punk'd in April 2012 and played an elaborate prank on friend and co-star Ian Harding. *Her favorite person is Ellen DeGeneres. *Many people thought she was -A because of footage of her wearing all black in Fear Island Gallery LH22062012.jpg lucy-hale.jpg CW+CBS+Showtime+CBS+Television+TCA+Party+06Uel7p-Bdrl.jpg Lucy-Hale1-211x300.jpg lucy-hale-1.jpg lucy-hale-pretty-black-dress-long-dark-hair.jpg d08a9c6f20b4e01a_normal_001.png.xlarge.jpg tn-500_06.jpg aitbi448xvdaaatx.jpg lucy-hale-2.jpg Lucy-Hale-1226829-small.jpg xuywbusvt4cyubvu.jpg 85377090.jpg 88372812.jpg 88372830.jpg 88372852.jpg 88372884.jpg 88372876.jpg 74841-original.jpg|2012 People's Choice Awards Lucy-Hale .1.jpg Lucy 2.jpg Lucy_Hale_Jan2011.jpg LuchH.png lucyh255.jpg lucy hale85745.png lucy525.jpg lucy65.jpg lucy41485.png hale lucy554.jpg hale48.png hale758.png lucy hale4857.jpg lucy84.png lucy455.png lucy7584.jpg 559175 433918156646972 1727597142 n.jpg 547972 433918256646962 214672569 n.jpg 417518 433918349980286 1917422835 n.jpg lucy985.png lucy65265.png lucy750.jpg lucy831.jpg lucy852.jpg lucy-hale-ashley-benson-bongo-07182012-05-435x580.jpg luc1864.jpg lucy762.jpg lucy2354.jpg lucy2842.jpg lucy5796.png lucy5837.jpg lucy6357.jpg lucy8247.jpg lucy8268.png lucy24186.jpg lucy154.jpg lucy8258.jpg lucy360.jpg lucy2154.jpg lucy458.jpg lucy548.jpg lucy558.jpg lucy595.jpg lucy5284.jpg lucy85485.jpg Lucy, Troian and Shay.jpg|ABC Family's 2012 Upfront Event tumblr_m6hqidXLM81r2oibco7_250.png tumblr_m6hqidXLM81r2oibco4_250.png tumblr_m9h8b0NqZi1qaucn3o1_250.png tumblr_m6hqidXLM81r2oibco2_250.png tumblr_m9l5xfcR2V1rypsl7o1_500.jpg tumblr_m9mi18nyRt1qduzjho1_500.png lucy625.jpg Ian and Lucy cry.jpg Ian and Lucy perf.jpg Lucy Hale perf-1.jpg Lucy modeling the Ezria cup.jpg lucy hale.jpg Hale, Lucy Category:Actress Category:Females Category:Television Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5